


The Mall

by Ladyspirkis4life97



Category: South Park
Genre: Based off of a picture I found on Tumblr, Bubbly Cartman, Emo Kyle, M/M, Modern mall AU, Shouldn't be to OOC, soft date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27708079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyspirkis4life97/pseuds/Ladyspirkis4life97
Summary: They couldn't be more different, one was cynical with a constant need for coffee, the other was bubbly and energetic who loved bright pastels.  When Kyle goes into work at Hot Topic he expects Cartman to come over and bug him since Clairs is across the way, what he doesn't expect however, is maybe, kind of finding him attractive and asking him to lunch.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/libbywednesday/629580138413178880  
> Based off of this picture by Some Sort of Heaven or Libby thanks to her I got a prompt out of her picture.

Kyle sleepily opened the store, holding the key in one hand and a coffee in the other while his friend Stan, who worked at Baseballs, Bats, and Beyond chattered beside him “Look man all I am saying is that Wendy has really developed, I mean her breasts are huge!” Kyle made sure to grunt in the right places as he pushed the cage cover-up and started turning the lights on. As he checked the store and started staging things, Stan said “Hey watch out Cartman’s on his way over here, guess he beat you to opening his store, “ he pulled his phone out and said in a falsely cheery voice “Oh will you look at the time, I got to go clock in for my shift, later dude.” Kyle watched his best friend practically run out of the store, casting a hasty “hey” to Cartman because heaven forbid Stan be rude even to him and focused on his other friend/enemy who was looming imperiously over him. “I beat you again Jewboy it’s no wonder I reached the Assistant manager position before you.” 

Kyle tugged his beanie over his ears and pulled his long sleeves over the palm of his hands as he replied disinterestedly “Yeah you sure beat me, how are you always here so early?” 

Cartman shrugged and stuffed his hands in his pocket as he said “Maybe because I don’t carpool with a granny like Stan,”

Kyle rolled his eyes and unlocked the cash register as he said “Shut up dude you know it’s because he pays his own insurance and knows how I feel about cars, you know after what you did.”

Cartman huffed and wandered over to a mannequin with a corset, it was Halloween season so it was part of a sexy Wonder Woman costume, and said “Give it up Kyle it was a fender bender and it wasn’t even my fault! That asshole swerved out in front of me without using his turn signal.” 

Kyle begrudgingly had to give him that, it’s not like Cartman had purposefully wrecked his new car just to spite him, he loved his possessions too much. Still, it had terrified Kyle and no amount of Psychological help was taking care of things, no one could figure out why such a little accident made him terrified of cars. He decided to change the subject and said “A Pink sweater today? Come on its Halloween season can you not wear shitty pastels just this once?”

“It’s my uniform Kyle, I can’t just arbitrarily get rid of it, I work with primarily little girls wanting to get piercings and cute accessories unlike here, we’re a welcoming and bubbly store.”

“At least our costume jewelry looks cool,” Kyle frowned as he stuffed his hands in his torn-up jeans after closing the register. Idly he realized people were starting to file into the mall and Cartman did too, with a fake salute goodbye he wandered out of the store and back to his across the way, smiling and welcoming all who walked by. Already he had a line forming as little girls pulled on their mom’s skirt for hair bows and preppy teenage girls in mini skirts pursued the nail polish and jewelry. In contrast, Kyle gave a minimal hello to those who wandered in and sipped his coffee, wrinkling his nose at the cold taste and idly threw it in the trash, sighing because once again Cartman managed to ruin his morning, As he was checking out a teenager who had just bought five-band T-shirts for CTS Bebe walked in and mouthed “sorry,” as she walked into the back to put her purse away. Kyle sighed again as Bebe walked over to the counter smoothing her black dress with cats on the pockets and said: “Did anyone tell you, that you sigh too much?”

“Yes, it’s an annoying blond who shows up late to work every day and has me change her timesheet so she won’t get fired.”

Bebe gave him a grin as she messed with a piece of hair that had gotten stuck in one of her earrings on her ear and said “If I didn’t know you had the hots for that brunette across the way I would almost think you were hitting on me.”

“In your dreams, on both counts,” he rolled his eyes and cast a look over at Clairs where Cartman was ringing up another customer and shook his head when Bebe exaggeratedly took over the cash register and mumbled just enough for him to hear “Has no feelings for him my big butt.” 

Kyle didn’t rise to the bait though and instead walked the floor, keeping an eye on shoplifters and asking people if they needed anything. It was an exhausting four hours and when Kyle had clocked off for his break and entered the backroom to change Bebe’s time he contemplated on what he wanted to do with his thirty minutes. Stan was downstairs and that would eat up a chunk of his time Kenny was off today so he couldn’t go bug him at Spencer's, and laugh at the embarrassed couples checking out sex toys, but really didn’t feel like being alone in the food court. Unbidden to him Cartman showed up in his mind's eye, pink and yellow berets firmly on his bangs to keep them out of his face, and shook his head. No, absolutely not, he scolded himself as he left the backroom sans Hot Topic badge and walked out the front door with a friendly wave to Bebe. Cartman was coming out of his shop as well, yelling out a later to his coworker Nichole who smiled and responded while waving at Kyle when she saw him. He awkwardly waved his hand and walked over to Cartman, saying “Hey fatass,” before he could catch himself.

Cartman stopped mid-step and turned around with a raised eyebrow “Yes jew?” 

He had his arms crossed and was staring at him suspiciously as Kyle blushed and looked away, pulling on his beanie again and said “Do you want to go to the food court together?”

Cartman tried to hide his shock but years of learning his face showed to Kyle his thoughts on the matter clearly. Coughing he walked towards the food court and tried for a lazy smile to hide his confusion at his choices as he said behind him “Coming?” He chuckled softly as he heard Cartman speedwalk to catch up to him and they walked together towards the food court in companionable silence. Once at the food court they split, Kyle ordered a vegetarian footlong at Subway and Cartman ordered the Chinese lunch special with an extra order of crab rangoon at Panda Express. As they sat at the table and dug in Cartman opened his mouth and Kyle said “I don’t know ok? I just felt like it don't look too much into it.” Cartman glared at being interrupted and took a bite out of his fried rice. After he had swallowed he said, “I was going to ask if you wanted some of my crab rangoon, but since you think you can read my mind now just forget it.” 

“Cartman I’m-”

“Don’t, we don’t do those in the kind of relationship we have.”

Kyle sighed as he took another bite of his sandwich and contemplated his and Cartman’s relationship. He’s right, they do antagonize each other and never really apologize but this time he did mess up and he wanted to make it up to him so he said “Looks like I’m not the only one who thinks he can read my mind, I was going to say I’m thankful you didn’t offer me that crab rangoon because I wouldn’t want you to lord it over me.” Kyle internally winced as the excuse fell flat, they both knew exactly what he was going to say and they continued to eat in silence. Kyle’s alarm went off at the same time as Cartman’s and they both found themselves wincing at each other as they realized they had to walk back. After throwing away their trash they walked back to their perspective stores together. As they came to the junction where they parted ways Kyle stopped Cartman and said “Hey fatass?” 

Cartman stopped and looked over at him with a raised eyebrow and said “Yes jew?”

Kyle felt himself get flustered as he looked away from Cartman and said “Thanks for taking lunch with me, it was... Ok.”

Kyle peeked a glance at Cartman and saw him slightly red as he said “Yeah thanks for asking, we should do it again sometime.”

The unspoken question was there and Kyle felt his face warm as he said: “Maybe we could do, a movie tomorrow, you know since we’re both off.” 

Cartman fixed one of his hair clips and nodded “Yeah sure, whatever dude, text me with the details.” He walked into Clairs and relieved Nichole after clocking in and Kyle walked into Hot Topic and ignored Bebe’s knowing grin as he clocked in and took over the cash register and she went into the back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second day will anything progress?

After Bebe and he was relieved Kyle casually looked over to see if Cartman was there, getting punched in the arm by Bebe as she said “He left earlier, I swear those Claire's employees are addicted to showing up early.” 

Kyle looked over at Bebe who was putting on more lipstick while looking at herself in a compact mirror and said: “I wasn’t looking for him, I was trying to find Stan, who are you getting dolled up for?”

“Sure Kyle, sure and wouldn’t you like to know, why are you interested?” She leered at him and he looked back with his deadest stare as he said “No, I’m gay.”

Bebe put her hand to her mouth and giggled cutely and said while pulling her hand away and saying in a sing-song voice “Really? I didn’t know it’s not like you have a date or anything.” Kyle glared at her as Stan showed up and said “Kyle with a date? Bebe when will you give up on him, he’s hopeless.” 

Bebe crossed her arm and pouted as she said “Not with me Jock brain with one of your friends.” 

Kyle glared at her and said while looking at Stan “Ignore her, you know how she is, whatever helps her sleep at night.” This earned him another punch that he swiftly dodged while Stan said “Hey man if you are dating someone I know you’ll tell me right, I’m cool with it.” 

Kyle couldn’t help but smile at Stan’s earnestness and said while pushing him away from Bebe who was distracted by Nichole walking up to her “Yes Stan I would tell you if I was dating anyone, it’s just some light flirting nothing serious I’ll let you know when it gets there ok?” He let him go once they got far enough from Bebe and Stan sighed and said “It’s Cartman right?”

Kyle recoiled away from Stan and yelled out “Dude!” Flinching when eyes were suddenly on the two only to leave with a quick smile from Stan. How he does that Kyle will never know but it definitely makes sense on why he is the most popular amongst the group, followed closely by Kenny. Stan looked at him unimpressed and said “I’m not stupid dude, he’s the only one who’s not only a friend of mine but also I know you’ve been pining for.”

Kyle rolled his eyes and slouched as he put his hands in his pocket and said “Dude fuck off it’s not like that, Bebe was just fucking around, you know how she is, always trying to set me up.”

Stan huffed as he pressed the button to unlock his car and said while getting in “Kyle, I may not be a mathlete like you, but I can read people, good for you.”

Kyle finally looked Stan in the eyes and said “So you’re ok with it?”

Stan nodded and said while putting on his seatbelt and then putting the car into reverse “It was going to end in two ways, you two hate fucking or you two killing each other, I’m happy its the former.” 

Kyle had to laugh at Stan cussing while he put his seat belt on and turned the radio on low, “Life is a Highway” was on and Stan and he started bobbing their heads, content to sing along to the radio. When they pulled up into his driveway, he took his seatbelt off and leaned over to give Stan a tight hug while he whispered “Thanks for being so supportive dude.” 

Stan shrugged and looked away while Kyle pulled away and wiped his eyes and said “Not like it takes much to do so, you’re still you.” They exchanged smiles and Kyle promised to text him about how the date went, finally getting out of the car and waving as his friend drove off. Walking into the house he saw a note on the fridge from his mom   
“Gone to the grocery store, leftovers in the fridge, Ike is at a friend's house so make sure you do your homework.  
Love-  
Mom”  
Kyle smiled at the note and opened the fridge, heating up some green bean casserole while he surfed the web for movies that had just come out, snickering he sent Cartman a picture of the movie, a remake of “The Passion of the Christ” and bit his finger while he waited on a response, idly taking the food out and grabbing a spoon from the drawer, he went to the table and sat down to eat and smirked when he got a reply.  
Fat Ass: Sure you can handle it Jew boy?  
Me: Bring it.  
He sent back a thumbs up and Kyle told him to be ready around three.  
Fat Ass: I’m picking you up so don’t worry I won’t be late, I’ll bring you home before the Jewpracabra comes for you at midnight.  
Me: Haha.  
It felt weird joking about this stuff but also really nice, Kyle cleaned up after finishing eating and put his bowl in the dishwasher. Then he went upstairs and did his homework until he was done just in time for dinner and after dinner, he went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date time, will it end in spice or disaster? just kidding this is me we're talking about lots of fluff ahead <3

Kyle stared at his wardrobe intensely, trying to figure out what to wear. Ike popped his head in and said “It’s just the movies, wear jeans and that white T-shirt he always looks at you more when you're in it. Also change your password “tyncltsos” was way too easy to figure out.” He tossed Kyle his phone and left, not bothering to stay and watch while Kyle fumbled for his phone barely catching it while glaring at his doorway where Ike used to be. Cursing under his breath he got up, mumbling about super genius hacker brothers being a pain, and grabbed the white shirt Ike mentioned rolling his eyes because yes it did look good on him. Was there anything his brother wasn’t talented at? Grabbing his wallet and telling his mom he’d be back by six, he went outside and couldn’t deny his heart fluttering at the sight of Cartman leaning against his blue pickup truck. He was wearing another sweater due to the weather, a red one this time and blue berets and Kyle found himself thinking back fondly on the outfits they wore religiously throughout the elementary school with only the occasional difference when a trend got popular or they were playing make-believe. As Kyle approached the car eyeing it warily Cartman rolled his eyes and grabbed him around the waist and pulled him close. 

Heat crept up his neck as he tried to crane behind and see if he was being watched, and felt his face flush worse when he saw Ike in the window giving him a thumbs up. Cartman was smiling at him when he turned back and said “Now you won’t be thinking about being in the car.” That was, actually pretty sweet and Kyle felt himself swoon as Cartman released him from around the waist and then got into the car. Kyle glared at the car incredulously and Cartman rolled his window down and said “If you thought I had changed enough to open the door for you, you’re going to be a disappointed princess.” Muscle memory made him lunge but he stopped himself and instead opened up the door and got in making sure to put his seat belt on ignoring Cartman smiling at him. Once he was securely buckled in he looked and locked eyes with Cartman, who had yet to look away. “Um, are going to get to the movies dude or-” Cartman rolled his eyes and looked away, putting the car in reverse to back out and then back into the drive as he drove to the movie theater. “So impatient, we’re going to the theater the next town over, ours fucking sucks.”  
Kyle had to laugh at the light blush Cartman had and nodded as he said “It does can’t believe you’re taking me to the fancy movie theater.”  


Cartman side-eyed him and said, “I may not open doors, but I am far from a cheap date, the theater isn’t all I have planned.”  


Kyle took the chance and placed his hand on Cartman’s leg, enjoying the small inhale that he elicited, and said “Bold of you to assume I will want to stick around after the movie.” He went to pull his hand away only to have Cartman grab onto it and enclose their fingers together holding tight. Without looking away from the wheel he said “I’ve been waiting too fucking long for you, not to Kyle.” Kyle let him keep his hand, enjoying the warmth, and started to fiddle with the radio. He switched it over to a soft rock station and said “Woh dude, you don’t even let Kenny mess with your stations yet you just let me.” 

Cartman looked over at him with an incredulous expression and said “Because you’re special Kyle, haven’t I made that abundantly clear throughout our life so far?” He focused back on the road and left 

Kyle to look away out at the road and try calming his fast heart, feeling the blush on his skin and having the urge to tell Cartman to forget the movies and have them just go into a cornfield and get into the back of the truck and- “Yo Jew we’re here.” Kyle blinked as he looked at Cartman, standing there next to the open door with his hands stuffed into his pants looking away. Kyle jumped out and said, “I thought you didn’t open doors?”  


“Shut up and walk,” he huffed and closed the door behind him and Kyle hid his smile as while they were walking Cartman grabbed a hold of his hand again. They got to the ticket booth and Cartman asked for two tickets for Final Destination 2. “Sick dude, I’ve been wanting to see this in the theaters forever!”  


“I know,” he simply said in return, handing Kyle the tickets and dragging him to concessions. Once again he ordered for them, a large popcorn, a thing of Mike n Ikes, M&M’s, and 2 large drinks. 

“You know my go-to movie snacks? But we’ve only gone to the movies together with the guys like five times.” Cartman stuffed the candy into Kyle’s hoodie pocket that he had put on walking in due to the cold and said while handing him his cup, “ I know everything about you, you’re my obsession, Kyle.” He said it so plainly but Kyle didn’t even blush, he wasn’t surprised because they didn’t hide anything from him, they tried but the other always found out. They got their drinks and handed their tickets in then sat in their seats towards the middle. With the popcorn in Cartman’s lap and their drinks in their cup holders, Cartman placed his arm behind Kyle’s head on the back of the seat and said “You are so lame for wanting to watch the commercials, we could have been in the arcade playing skee ball.”  


“Shut up you ass, you took me on a date remember? Let me enjoy getting to boss you around with no complaints.”  


Kyle said snickering while he pelted a piece of popcorn at his head. Cartman looked at him clearly unamused and said “Charming, what would you say if I told you I had a way to get you to stop bossing me around?”  


Kyle eyed him suspiciously, hair rising on his arms as he saw Cartman look at him with a predatory look on his face leaning towards him. He was about to run away when Cartman laughed and said 

“Jesus dude you should have seen the look on your face.” He popped an M&M into Kyle’s mouth and pulled away, still snickering as he empties some into his hands and ate them. Before Kyle could retaliate with another popcorn piece the movie started and the lights went down and Cartman and he were quickly engrossed in the movie. Once the movie was over they walked out, throwing their trash into the trash can. “Holy fuck dude when those two girls got stuck in those tanning booths? So gross!” “I agree dude and when that flag pole impaled itself into that guy's head? That special effect was super cool.” They kept talking until they passed a photo booth. Smiling at each other they pushed their way into the booth and smooshed together while Kyle swiped his card into the machine, ignoring Cartman’s protests. They picked the border, hearts which Cartman loudly exclaimed was gay but also picked the sparkly filter so he had to shut up after that. The timer counted down and they posed, bunny ears on each other in one, sticking their tongues out in another, putting half of their hand up to form a heart in front of them, and the final one was perfect because it caught Cartman off guard for once. Kyle kissed Cartman on the mouth and ran his fingers through his hair and pulled away when the booth told them they were done. Smiling at a dazed Cartman he chose for the pictures to be printed out and got out, handing the other set to him when he finally got over what happened. Hand in hand they walked to the truck, not saying a word and Kyle was getting increasingly nervous. That was until he was pressed up against the truck door and soundly kissed, each entwining their hands in each other's hair and tilting their faces to fit better. Cartman pulled away first and pressed his forehead against Kyle as he said “I can not wait to get you into my bed.”  
Kyle pushed away and laughed, getting into the truck while he said “Going to take more than a movie to get that.” 

Cartman got into the driver's side and shared a smirk with Kyle as he put the car into reverse and then drive and drove to their next destination as he said “Buckle up Jew, you won’t know what hit you.”


End file.
